


Crane Becomes a Babysitter (for a day)

by orphan_account



Series: Dying Light [1]
Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: (orphaned because i'm MEGA insecure, also can you tell i stan rahim, but who cares? babysitter kyle crane, episode 3!!!), he just feels so bland sometimes :'(, honestly this feels a lil' ooc, i had to add them in the characters tag anyway tho considering they're there, i love him either way, i wish they gave more flare to brecken, i've been thirsting for dying light 2 lately, oh also brecken rahim jasmine are all just mentioned, so what a better way to cope than write about kyle crane, when he died i just >:(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crane has never been too good with kids, having never been a babysitter--or generally having worked with kids ever.He learns a few basic things..Crane also learns he loves kids, and pretty much becomes their (second) dad in this one. Because I love Crane and his stupid, beautiful face and the idea he likes kids.
Series: Dying Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911472
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Crane Becomes a Babysitter (for a day)

**Author's Note:**

> kyle: if you bake a tortilla it becomes hard-shell, who knew  
> rahim, crying: just shut the fuck up already, please

///

"I can't believe you've done it!"

Rupert looked to Crane with surprise, mostly eye-goggling the insulin in his hand more than anything..he has a reason to, afterall. Crane felt the need to ask.."Will she be alright?" Crane queried, looking back to Rupert, and then to the little girl. She held her stomach, trying to rest--but has probably just been tossing and turning for a while now.

"Yes, yes! This is exactly what she needs!.." Rupert exclaimed, a small grin wiping his previous somber one. A glimmer of hope is exactly what this man needs right now, raising multiple children on his own. "I'll take care of Alya, but, I'll need someone to watch the other children while I adminster the..'healing elixir'."

Crane was immediately hesitant, at first. He stammered almost immediately after that question, the man in the (ridiculous) wizard hat sitting beside him in just about as much as disbelief as he was. "Yeah--well, I'm..I'm actually pretty busy right about now.." He tensed, cringing a little at his tone.

Rupert interrupted him, shaking his head, "Just talk to them, that's all you need to do." He passed the insulin into his other hand, using his right palm to hold Alyas' arm for the injection of the pen. He waved Crane off slightly, "I've already told them you're a great warrior, or, a courageous knight, even."

Crane nodded, on the verge of breaking. A courageous knight..He shook his head a little before he continued, trying to put on a less embarrassed facadé as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You did?..well, uh..when's your wife coming back?"

"You'll be fine. I just need a few minutes."..Rupert had already caught on, apparently. "Children! The heroic knight has returned with a healing elixir for Alya!" Crane felt the spotlight suddenly lock onto him, shrinking a little. He really didn't have to announce that so loud.."He will reside with you as I conduct the elixir for Alya."

Rupert turned his focus back to Alya, and that's when Crane assumed he could somewhat leave now. He walked over to the play-mat, a small map of the world printed onto the soft rug. A child, somewhere around nine--had instantly set his sights on him. Oohf, boy..

It wasn't that he hated kids, no. It was that he wasn't good at 'playing' with them. Afterall, he's not even a kid anymore. And, plus..

When he was a kid, playing was just kicking a bean can around by himself in his front yard before dinner started.

So, for yet another reason..he didn't even know how to play games.

The kid wouldn't break his gaze off of Crane. Only then did he realize..the kid wanted him to talk to him first. Maybe he was just shy..or maybe Crane really bad at social cues.

Crane looked around, left to right, flustered. He cleared his throat. This was gonna be..embarrassing.

"..Hi?" said Crane, giving a little wave.

The boy blinked once, twice.."Hi, Mr. Crane."

Crane could feel the struggle at this point. He could only think of one thing..was he really this bad with kids? "Uhh..do you..need something, bud?" He raised a brow, almost twiddling his thumbs out of pure anxiety. What if the kid starts crying? How do you calm a crying child? He only knows one way to do that--

"We can be wizards together, right, Mr. Crane?" The boy asked, holding out a tiny yellow wizard hat almost the size of Cranes' hand. It looked like it was more suited for a child, honestly.

Now, he never really found out what playing 'wizard' was about yet, but he couldn't just say no. And if he asked..he'd probably sound stupid. "Oh, uh--sure..kiddo."

Crane sat down to reach the childs' height, letting him 'dub thee' as an official member of the..wizard club.

He felt a small brush on his buzzed hair, a scrape of cloth, and an elastic string reached to strap under his chin. Crane looked back to the boy, who frowned. "I know you're a knight, Mr. Crane..but we only have wizard hats." Upset, the boy took his hand anyway. "Do you want to see my friends?"

Crane felt his head nod automatically--as if he had no control over his own body. What would hurt if he indulged any sort of play with children, anyway? He saw no cons.

That was until he found himself reborn as a pogo bar, or perhaps a swing if he stood up.

He couldn't complain that time, either. They were small enough to the point it wouldn't hurt, but big enough to get a little athletic with.

Grinning, a great idea popped into his head.

He picked up a little girl, and she even laughed as he brought him to his right bicep. She sat there, kicking her legs back and forth as he kept her steady so she wouldn't rock herself over in her excitement.

He picked up the boy that gave him the wizard hat, who sat on the back of his neck, arms wrapped around on his neck to keep himself upright.

The final child was to sit on his left bicep, jumping up and down as he waited for Crane to let her up too. Crane bent down, letting her get high enough to actually be sitting on his arm.

A holy trio, really, two sitting atop of his arms and one on his shoulders.

"Run! Run! Run!"

"Come on, Mr. Crane!"

"Let us see you run!"

A tad stunned, he looked back to the kiddos.

Crane felt his heart soar as the children let out their battle cries, sudden demands for him to run across and around the room. He gave a hearty laugh, nodding between--readying himself, he made sure the kiddos were still holding on.

"Alright--alright..don't let go!"

He raced forward, jumping over bean bags as he heard the children scream and giggle with each one, (some screams causing him to check on the weight still on his shoulders.) He had no idea babysitting kids could be so damn fun.

As Crane raced around the corners and pole structures, he glanced by to look at Alya--and noticed that Alya was staring at the trio of the other children having so much fun..oh, no, that's not gonna stand for long. Furrowing his brows, a smile made it's distinctive way onto his lips.

Time for this to become a quartet!

Despite his better judgement, he found himself infront of Rupert, who already had a good answer in mind despite him not even asking yet. He raised his brows, contemplating. "Well, she should be fine--don't go too fast, and I'm sure she could play.." He smiled, "..thank you, Kyle."

Swooping Alya up from the clutches of the evil bedmaster, (he also finds himself thinking wizardly, yes) he practically flew across the room once she held down right on his back, a piggy-back that made him arch a little awkwardly--this was a definite source for back cramps later, but..worth it.

Alya and the other children cheered, raising their little fists in the air, some just holding out their palms. While it was getting a little heavy..no problem!

He's faced worse, honestly.

Crane dashed like a madman, jumping and sliding around the toys, knocking over a few toys and towers. Although, they didn't seem to really notice--it that didn't dispell his guilt, either.

The crowd currently sitting amongst his arms, shoulders and back hollered for their steed to go faster.

Hopping across a table, he passed a toyset and some drawings, he found himself tripping over a few crayons--his feet struggled to keep up with his mind. Crane complied to their wishes, flying past Rupert--much to his displeasure. Didn't he just say..ugh.

Crane could only shrug..this was the most fun since he's had since he parkoured for the first time with Rahim..of course, ever since that little stunt he pulled with the volatile nest, he's been kept an even closer watch by Brecken on the parkour set, who has taken a liking to calling him a 'sneaky little pyromaniac'. Yeah..he was still pretty upset.

The boy was tugging off his wizard hat just a smidge, and the elastic white rope of it somewhat dug into his skin, the girl sitting on his left bicep almost wringing him like a wet rag..these kids were a little too energetic..and that might be somewhat his fault.

A bliss ignorance overfell him, and just as he thought he might have to put them to bed himself, the boy resting on his shoulders was practically about to fly off his shoulders at every turn.

And, just as he slumbered, a few sets of pacing later, he realized..they were all pretty much slacking on his shoulders, and night had fallen just a bit ago. Which, all-in-all, was probably a good thing, considering his entire body was locking up with that oh so familar sore he's felt many times after supply runs.

So, unfortunate as it was, it's bedtime for these kiddos.

Crane put each child in their bed just as carefully as he would a baby volatile, definitely not willing to wake them in fear of having to run another round of that again, his legs practically cracking from the pressure.

He got to the boy last, and he tucked him in as every other child..taking off the yellow wizard hat, he slipped it to the floor, letting to lie next to the boy. The intense, fatherly urge to give him a noogie was overwhelming, looking at the boys frizzly frazzly hair.

The smiles were inevitable, at this time. He shook his head, turning back to Rupert.

Rupert nodded back, giving him a thumbs up.

Making his way over to Rupert, he had this itching feeling.."Okay, so..where's Jasmine?"

"She'll be back soon, I promise you..she may just be late." Rupert explained, "Thank you for tiring them out..I was afraid I'd have to." He laughed, a tad too dry for Crane's taste.

Crane shrugged, "Just..just uh--doing my job, I guess?"

Rupert waved him off, a smile and raised brows telling him it wasn't to be rude. "Well, if that's apart of your job, I officially sign you off. Come again, Crane..I'm sure the children would love to see you anytime of the day, personally."

Crane saluted him, jokingly, before exiting the building, or, more specifically--Magic Fortress.

As he left, he could hear this..sound. Growling, the snapping of teeth, a long, sharp drag across metal. It sounded far away, and he wouldn't have assumed it was from downstairs, but it sounded got more and more faint as he walked along the steps back upstairs to the night sky..

Maybe he'll ask Rupert about it, tomorrow, once he gets the chance.

He's sure the kids would love to see him, as Rupert said..he just wonders when Jasmine will come back this time, and why Rupert isn't worried.

Another quest for another day.

\--and, yes, he said quest!

///

**Author's Note:**

> kyle: hey anyone know where my pen went  
> karim with two small budges in his cheeks: no. not at all


End file.
